The Moment (Stevie Rae x Aphrodite)
by UntamedIgnition
Summary: Both girls denied the power of their imprint and their feelings for one another... until now. Stevie Rae x Aphrodite fluffy one shot. Based during Hunted after the girls imprint in the tunnels.


"Do you remember what it felt like when we imprinted? Do you remember the insatiable lust, the tingling that pulsed throughout our bodies? The desire? Because I do. Looking at you, at the way you are now, I know you do too. Why are we denying this? Why are we pushing away when we know, quite obviously, that something is between us?" Aphrodite was never one for big confessions of feelings. In fact, whenever possible, she tried to drown her feelings. Knowing that she had such an unquenchable desire for Stevie Rae Johnson was driving her insane, but she figured that one night with her would help. It would make the feelings go away.

Their imprint was strong. It was far too strong, and every time they looked at each other they could practically feel the lust oozing out of each other. Aphrodite and Stevie Rae were close; they could feel each other's slow breaths, hear the methodical pounding of their hearts, their thoughts screaming into the silence. Aphrodite's speech had Stevie Rae reeling towards her - stuck like a fish caught on a hook - and now Aphrodite had captured Stevie Rae as her own, to do with as she wished before releasing her once again. Her eyes pierced into the other's, their gazes being ones of uncertainty, yet complete and utter confidence. The room was deadly silent, each girl commanding their bodies to be just as still out of fear of breaking the ambiance. The build up was intense; the two stared at each other for a long time, daring the other to move, to react. Their lips had never touched before, but the strength their imprint demanded had each girl tugging at their heart strings, inching them forward. The feeling was always there, always constant; it usually felt like a soft pluck on the strings of a violin played to perfection, but at this moment in time, it felt more like an erratic pounding - a powerful jerk at each individual strand, hopeless to rebel against it.

Stevie Rae said nothing. Their bodies were touching, their hands placed delicately. The situation they found themselves in was somehow equal parts forceful and robust, but hesitant. The two girls knew what would happen. The idea of them was the only thing either had thought of since it had happened. It was a constant build up between the two; each thump of the heart bringing a new realm of intensity to an already extreme situation of mixed, explosive emotions. The two girls were bound to crack any second now. Their lips were mere centimeters, the distance between them somehow closing with every passing second.

And then it broke. It cracked within an instant, their defenses falling and their lips joining in a frenzy, their reluctance forgotten. Neither knew who had broken the barrier between them, but neither cared. It was a simultaneous admission of defeat; each giving into desire. Their lips danced and explored each other's mouth, the eagerness overwhelming both girls as they stood there, kissing. Stevie Rae slipped her tongue into Aphrodite's mouth, Aphrodite releasing a small moan of desire, the breath of it propelling Stevie Rae, filling her with an insatiable want for Aphrodite. The taste of her, the feel, was all she needed, and Aphrodite felt just the same. It wasn't just the omnipotent imprint that made the two feel so complete when they were together, it was the feelings they had been neglecting since the start. Together, they felt whole. This kiss was only the beginning in a long ride they could never come down from. A high they were never to anticipate. This moment would be one they could never forget; the fragility of it breaking each girl's will.

When they separated, they stared at each other for only a moment before both took one huge step back. Aphrodite traced a thumb over her bottom lip, briskly wiping away the taste of her. But it was still there, never to be forgotten. "Right, well, yes - I think we made good progress today." Aphrodite said, her eyes avoiding Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae cleared her throat, the awkwardness setting in. "Yeah. I guess so. I better - yo' know - I better head on out."

But Stevie Rae stayed stuck in place, and the two made eye contact once again. They stared at each other, their souls screaming at one another for another dose of blood, another connection. Aphrodite refused. "Okay, bumpkin, now y'all can leave or what the fuck ever. Okay? Just leave. Seriously, go." but Stevie Rae stayed in place, knowing Aphrodite's aggression was probably stemmed from denial. She didn't blame her - Stevie Rae was scared too. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Aphrodite said. She made no steps towards Stevie Rae, nor any steps back. "Leave. I know you're from the country, Stevie Rae, but you can't be that much of an idiot."

Her voice turned quiet as she got to the end of her rant - to the insult. Honestly, insulting Stevie Rae was hard after such an intimate moment. "I can't take you seriously after what y'all just said to me."

"What are you on about, Bumpkin?"

Stevie Rae smiled, taking a hesitant step forward. "Just before, you gave a whole speech." Stevie Rae took another step forward. And another. "Convincing me to kiss you." her voice grew soft, Aphrodite becoming within reaching distance again as she made no attempt to move away. "Telling me that there is something between us; that denying it is stupid." Stevie Rae grabbed Aphrodite's hand, immediately feeling the rightness of it as their fingers just slipped into place, like they belonged.

Aphrodite seemed cautious, her face strained but her body wavering toward Stevie Rae. "I... honestly don't know what I was thinking." she said. Her voice was quiet and small, the denial of her words evident in her voice.

"I think you're lyin'." Stevie Rae replied, her voice a whisper as she moved in close, their hands connected and their bodies touching, once again. She placed a soft, sensual kiss on Aphrodite's neck, her warm breath tickling her skin. Aphrodite felt herself give a light shiver, lifting Stevie Rae's chin and joining their lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. Their lips lay together for a while, the two just taking comfort in the other's touch. They felt the flutter of their chests, and they knew this was more than just an imprint. It scared Aphrodite to her core.

"Hey, guys, I gotta ask you some - ohmy_goddess._" Zoey barged into the room, a hand now her mouth as she stared at the two girls, who had now darted apart faster than sound. Zoey started reaching behind her, her hand hitting around aimlessly for the cloth that worked as a door, her eyes glued to the two blushing girls in front of her. "On - one second though." Zoey said, finding the blanket and pulling it aside. "It can wait. I can come back later." she took a step back out of the room, still holding up the blanket that allowed her to peer in. "I'll - yeah - bye." and then she dropped the blanket, running away like the scene had burned her.

Aphrodite and Stevie Rae stood side by side, the blushes on their faces not burning nearly as bright as the desire in their hearts.


End file.
